


An Ass That Won't Quit

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Puns & Word Play, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Dick Grayson loves to harass you, whether it be in your criminal persona or your civilian identity. He invites you to a Wayne gala and you accept his invitation with devious intentions./ “If you wanted a pearl necklace so badly, Kitten, I would have given you one readily. A one-of-a-kind Grayson special too.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 92





	An Ass That Won't Quit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A lil background: Selina took you in when you were younger and mentored you into a life of crime. Your alias is Kitten.

You and Selina were invited to another Wayne gala –a perk of your mentor’s on-and-off again relationship with Bruce Wayne’s vigilante persona. You didn’t understand why Bruce continued to invite the two of you to his events. He knew that as a pair, you couldn’t behave and that at least one person would be missing their checkbook or the rare set of jewels they bought just for this occasion.

But you knew that Bruce wasn’t the one to invite you, at least not this time. The one who invited you was before you now, lounging on your couch, feet all over your pillows.

“Grayson,” you addressed him, noting he snuck in with his civilian identity. You wondered if he came in through the windows or if he tricked your apartment manager into believing that he was your boyfriend and that he misplaced his key.

“To what do I owe the displeasure?”

He straightened up as he heard your voice from your front door get closer to the living room, sitting up so he could see you. He had a card in-between his fingers, waiting for you to take it. You snatched it out of his hands, ripping the envelope violently.

After reading the words, you asked, “Okay and…?”

Brilliant blue eyes sparkled, “Be my date.”

“Why?”

“That’s not going to stop the ladies –young and old– from trying to get a dance with you. Better wear a cup, Dick. You already know they’ll try and cop a feel.”

“And that’s exactly why I need you to help me,” he said, his tone a little more pleading. It was nice to be on the opposite end of power for once. Usually you were the one begging him to let you go, to not tell Batman or even worse Catwoman.

You threw the invitation on your coffee table. “I’ll go but _not_ as your date.”

He rose up from the couch and you stepped to the side to avoid a hug. “Thanks, _Kitten_. I’ll pick you up at 8 on Saturday,” he winked before making his exit.

You sighed, knowing you’d have to be ready by 7 for the gala instead. Dick was always early to events like these. The man couldn’t take no for answer either. It would 7 whether you wanted him to be there later, earlier or not at all. He was an ass that wouldn’t quit pursuing you, as a criminal and in your normal life.

—

Dick let out a low whistle as he opened his passenger door for you.

“Hey Kitten, you trying on a new identity or what? You’re lookin’ real _foxy_ tonight.” He complimented you once he got inside the car.

You rolled your eyes. “Just drive, Dick.”

Watching as the cityscape changed from high rises to a more spread out landscape, you knew that you were approaching Wayne Manor. You texted Selina, asking what time she would arrive to the gala but per usual, her response was vague: Bruce and I will be busy for awhile. You scrunched your nose and told Dick about what she sent you.

Laughing, Dick said, “Maybe they have the right idea. Should we follow their example?”

You went silent at his teasing, continuing to look out the car window.

—

Upon arrival, Dick left your side to fulfill his duties as Bruce’s first son. Left to your devices, you wondered why he even asked you to be his date when you both knew that he would hardly have the time to be with you.

Opting to waste time at the bar instead, you flagged the bartender down to order your favorite drink. You eyed the crowd as the party hall began to fill, looking for anyone eye catching.

There were many wealthy individuals at the Wayne gala. There always were. Some even flew in from other states and other countries just to attend. You didn’t understand why, other than to flaunt their wealth to the other partygoers by making the largest donation to whatever charity was being sponsored. Whatever, it just meant that there were more people that you could steal from.

A set of canary yellow diamond earrings. Gold bracelets. Surprisingly, only a small amount of women wore jewelry this evening and you wondered if Bruce put something in the invitation to deter you and Selina from stealing. Oh well, you thought, as you window shopped for whatever you felt like stealing tonight. You overheard the attendants at the coat check-in that there were at least 10 Rolls-Royces that you could choose from if nothing else caught your eye.

But no, you finally saw it. The woman who wore it was plain and in her mid-50s, she wouldn’t have been a looker if it weren’t for the necklace around her neck. This was it. You had your heart set on a long set of delicate pearls, held together with a sparkling diamond clasp.

You eyed the woman who wore the necklace, knowing that getting it would be difficult.

Downing the rest of your drink, you set it down on the marble, telling the bartender that your drink would be put on Dick Grayson’s tab. You had an idea to get the pearl necklace you wanted.

From what you could tell, the woman came here as a plus one with her husband and didn’t seem to know many people.

You tapped her on the shoulder, “Hi there, I couldn’t help but notice your beautiful necklace.”

She smiled at your compliment, delicately touching the pearls. “Thank you, they were a gift.”

“From your husband?” You asked.

She looked around before leaning in close to you, an excited smile on her lips. “Actually from a secret admirer. They told me to wear this tonight.”

You smiled at the information she willingly provided you. You could use this against her later.

“ _Bad girl_.” She giggled at your comment. “Well if you ever get tired of wearing such a heavy thing –at least it looks like it would be– you can always check-in your jewelry at the same place as your coats. That’s where I left my conflict-free diamonds for tonight after I made my rounds.”

She seemed to be receptive to your suggestion, adding, “That sounds like a great idea. I’ll do that once my secret admirer shows up.”

You smiled, holding back your laughter. Rich people were fucking idiots sometimes.

—

Dick finally made his way back to you once Bruce arrived. You searched the area for Selina but you figured the woman was probably picking her getaway car in the coatroom.

“Hey Dick,” you greeted him. He looked exhausted. You were sure it must be draining making small talk with all these people.

“That lady over there,” you pointed towards the woman with the pearls, “Cannot stop talking about you. We literally talked about you for 20 minutes while you were gone. Wanna make her night and offer her a dance?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“In it for you? I thought you were one of those good guys… Guess not, huh?”

He sighed and you smiled at his compliance. You watched as the woman squealed in delight when Dick approached her and she threw you an overjoyed smile.

Once the dance was over, Dick walked back to you, dragging you onto the dancefloor. Meanwhile, the woman headed towards the coat check-in.

Placing one hand in his and the other on his shoulder, Dick placed his free hand on your upper back to get in formation for a waltz. You sighed. You at least owed him one dance for unknowingly assisting in your theft.

Gliding through the dancefloor, he twirled you around to the music. Dipping you low to the ground, you resisted the urge to swing your leg up and kick him. If he moved you in the wrong position, the thigh slit on your dress would expose your whole ass.

It seemed like Dick knew what he was doing as he felt your body stiffen.

“Always stubborn as a mule,” Dick scolded. “Just _relax_.”

“Jackass,” you replied defiantly at his words.

“Yeah, that’s another name for ‘em,” he grinned, knowing your reaction. You fumed at the unintentional pun, pissed that you fell for one of his wordplay traps again.

Through gritted teeth you seethed, “Just _once_ , Dick.”

“Once what?” He batted his eyelashes at you, trying to act sweet. He already knew what you would threaten.

“Just once if I had the chance, the things I would do to you…” But your threat sounded more sultry than frightening as Dick dipped your body low once more, making your voice airy.

As you rose up, he gave you a grin. He must be scheming something. “I triple dog dare you then,” he pulled you closer to him in a move that you’d consider more of an embrace.

“Triple dog dare you to even _try_ to do what you _want_ to me. I’ll meet you in my bedroom.”

The waltz ended and he disappeared into the crowd.

—

Not one to back down from a challenge, especially from Dick Grayson, you decided to make his night and make good on the dare. You knew he wouldn’t expect it either.

You made a quick stop at the coat check-in, saying that Alfred was allowing the clerk to have a 10 minute break. Bruce had asked you to tell him because he, Alfred and Dick were all preoccupied. The unknowing attendant left, grateful for a break. He quickly locked the room behind him.

You pretended to walk away before returning to the locked door once you were certain that no one else was around. You picked at the lock, surprised that it opened so easily. Bruce should know by now that if you weren’t going to do this, Selina would.

You sifted through the belongings, moving coats aside to find the secret vault that was hidden inside the walls. Pressing against a wooden panel that had a heart shaped knot, the panel opened, revealing the safe to you. You pulled a tool from a hidden pocket in your dress just for this occasion. Once the safe was open, you pulled out the pearls and placed it around your neck, too eager to wear your prize.

—

You crept into Dick’s room quietly, flicking the switch to turn on the lights. He must have gotten ready here instead of his apartment in Bludhaven. There were clothes scattered all over. You clicked your tongue. If he knew that you were coming over, the least he could have done was straight up a bit.

Stepping over a pile of dress shirts, you looked around for the man. There was no sight of him in the bedroom. You wandered into the bathroom. He wasn’t there either.

Shrugging, you stepped out of your dress and underwear, leaving yourself nude aside from the necklace.

It wasn’t unusual for Dick to suggest that you two fuck. He’s been trying to get a piece of you since your teenage years and every time he was single, he’d turn to you. You rejected him every time though, not out of desire but out of spite. He spent years taking delight in catching you or ruining your robberies. Why would you let him have another win and give in to his wants?

You thought of your most recent encounter with him. You had stolen an original painting from the Gotham Met, sold it successfully too. As you were waiting for the money to drop into your bank account, you had a gut feeling that you weren’t going to get it. Your intuition was correct when you received a text on your burner phone from your contact. It was a picture of Dick throwing up a peace sign with your contact tied up in the background. He sent you a kissy face emoji after. You had to cancel your first class ticket to Fiji and all of the plans you had there. _Fucking asshole._

When Dick opened his bedroom door, he was expecting it to be empty. You never accepted his propositions. Not even for simple requests like nudes. So when he saw you there, laying down on his bed _nude_ with your pussy out on display and casually scrolling through your phone, he thanked his lucky stars for whatever changed your mind tonight.

Dick had always imagined what you looked like naked. Your signature cat suit made it so that he knew your every curve. But he wanted to see your bare flesh so badly. Dick longed to see how your skin would look against his, how it would look if he spanked you, how it would look covered in his cum. Tonight he might finally have his chance.

He slammed the door too loudly in his excitement and in fear that someone would interrupt you both. The loud noise caught your attention and you sat up to look at him.

Dick stared at the way your tits moved as you sat up, mouth agape.

“If I knew that it only took a pair of tits to shut you up, I would have done this a long time ago,” you commented dryly.

Getting out of bed and strutting towards him, you grabbed Dick by the tie to throw him onto his bed. He fell into it backwards, catching himself to sit up still. He dug his nails into his palms to make sure this wasn’t some cruel dream.

You straddled his lap, slipping off his jacket which Dick quickly helped you remove. You loosened his tie to unbutton his shirt, your fingers brushing against his nipples. He groaned at your touch and the cool air as you removed his shirt.

“You’re so needy for me, babe,” you whispered in his ear, the softness of your voice making him harder. “If I knew you’d be this desperate after one _little_ touch,” you palmed him through his dress pants, “I would have done this a long time ago.”

“I’ve been trying for years,” he gasped out, trying to even out his breathing. You were on your knees now, tugging on his pants and underwear slowly. You were surprised that he was able to display this much restraint but you guessed he had to have a huge amount of patience with his over-decade long pursuit in trying to fuck you.

With his pants finally off, you left wet kisses starting from his knee up, purposefully ignoring his hard cock. You rose and Dick watched your every movement as if the two of you were fighting in your other identities.

Straddling him again, you loosened the tie around his neck, letting the silk fabric caress his sculpted chest before falling completely into your hands.

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked as you pushed him flat against the bed.

“I’m going to tie you up,” he moved his wrists together for you, arms overheard and causing his lats to flex. “And I’m going to torture _you_ the way you torture _me_.” He sighed as he felt the material tighten over his wrists. You knew the knot wouldn’t be strong enough and that he could get out if he truly wanted. But based on his reactions so far, you knew that Dick wouldn’t try to escape.

Dick let out a hiss as he felt you wrap your lips around his cock. You sucked the head first, lapping at the precum, before slowing taking on more of him. Dick’s hands twitched. He wanted to break out of his restraints so badly and just fuck your face then and there but this might be his only chance to be with you and he wanted to see what you wanted from him.

Your head bobbed along his length, mouth slack to accommodate his girth. Dick admired the way your drool slid down your neck and to a necklace you definitely didn’t have on when you first came to the gala.

“New jewelry, huh?” He managed to squeeze out. You were sucking his cock with more force and it was hard to concentrate on words. “If you wanted a pearl necklace so badly, Kitten, I would have given you one readily. A one-of-a-kind Grayson special too.”

Dick regretted his words as he felt you mouth slide off his cock. The air felt extremely cold now that your mouth wasn’t warming his cock.

“Do you ever fucking shut up, Dick?” You asked rhetorically, hips right above his lap. If Dick just did one quick thrust, he could bury himself inside of you. He weighed the pros and cons of doing so, but you decided the next course of action for him.

You moved your body so that your center was hovering over his lips. Your pussy was wet, practically drooling with desire and Dick opened his mouth to eagerly get a taste. It wasn’t even a gentle lick at first. Dick –with his years of experience– started lapping at your clit, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud with quick, light strokes.

He took a moment to smirk as he felt you rest upon the seat on his face, your thighs applying light pressure to the sides of his head. He loved the way you grinded on him, smearing your juices all over his face, making them dribble down his chin.

You felt your orgasm reaching its peak from Dick’s tongue work. Your moans and pants were excessive, easier to make these noises than to form any words. You couldn’t think. All you knew was that you didn’t want Dick to stop.

Tweaking your nipples, you whispered out his name, causing Dick to look up at you. He tried to burn this image of you in his mind forever: you, grinding on him and playing with your tits as you begged him to help you cum.

Maybe it was because he was too good with mouth or you were still too high off stealing your new favorite necklace, but you decided to take things further with Dick than you planned. Originally you were just going to ride his face till you came and tease him about his leaking cock, leaving him blue balled and unsatisfied. But he deserved a reward for the way he touched you just now. You don’t think any other guy you’ve been with ate you out at enthusiastically.

Sitting up and off his face, you turned and looked down at his cock. You thought you lapped at all of his precum earlier but the trail of clear fluid that dribbled from his head told you otherwise. Using your palm, you spread it all over the head and down his length. Dick moaned beneath you at the relieving touch.

“This is where the real torture begins, Dick,” you smirked before turning your back on him to get on your knees and position yourself over him.

He watched in silence as you handled his throbbing member. Finally. After years of your torture and teasing –unintentional and purposeful– he was able to find release in your warmth. He let out a sigh as you sunk down to the base of his shaft, your ass bouncing slightly as you did it.

You began to ride his cock once your pussy accommodated to his size inside you. Dick was the perfect size, not too big nor small and just the right length to hit all the spots that made you squirm.

Dick’s eyes were glued to your ass as you rode him, each movement making it jiggle. He wanted to spank you and remind you of who you belonged to but the tie around his wrists reminded him that he couldn’t. Dick let out another strangled moan as you rode up his length, up to the tip before reaching the bottom again. You were tight, so much so that every time you moved up and down his length, it looked as if your cunt didn’t want to let him go, your walls gripping to him snuggly.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, trying not to cum. “You’re really doing it all, aren’t you Kitten?”

You looked at him over your shoulder and Dick swore he’d never seen anything sexier. “I told you, didn’t I? Just _once_ … Might not happen again after this.” You winked before continuing to fuck yourself on his cock.

Dick tried not to think about your words. He didn’t care if this was the first, last and only time you fucked him. It was worth it. Watching the way your ass bounced up and down his cock was worth it. It seemed like you had endless stamina and that ass wouldn’t quit until you got every last bit of his cum.

You felt yourself coming close, balancing on one hand so you could rub your clit in sloppy circles. You started to spew out filth then, letting out whatever naughty thing popped into your head.

“You like that Grayson? Because _I do_. Love the way your cock fills my tight little cunt up,” you moaned out. You didn’t even care how Dick would react to the dirty talk, continuing with more filthy statements after the first.

Using all of his will power, Dick tried to outlast your orgasm. Your walls squeezed him as hard as he could and he could tell that with the grip your lips had on him, it was difficult for you to ride him. He wished he could see your face. He could hear you and all of the lewd things you were saying about yourself and him, but he’d had to use his imagination to picture what kind of face you were making as you came. Were your eyes scrunched up and mouth agape? Would you get shy under his gaze as he watched you?

Dick didn’t have time to think, feeling himself release. He couldn’t wait to empty himself inside of you. He’d give you years of pent up longing and frustration and couldn’t wait to see his hot seed spill out of you.

But Dick didn’t feel your heat as he came. In fact, it was fucking _cold_.

He looked down at you to see your hand jerking him off and onto your chest, just below that necklace. He marked your tits with a different string of pearls, watching as his cum dripped down towards the rest of your body. He groaned in release and in frustration. 

His orgasm could have been perfect if it weren’t for this.

“Why the long face, Dickie?” You smirked, wiping your hand on his sheet. “Didn’t you say earlier that you’d give me a set of Grayson pearls? I told you this would be _torture_ , didn’t I?”

He scowled at you and tried to examine his work more closely but his eyes were drawn to the _real_ pearl necklace instead.

“You stole that from that woman, didn’t you?”

You smiled at his realization, like the cat that ate the canary. “And _you helped_ , so thanks for that.”

You dressed hurriedly, taking advantage of his post-coital drowsiness to sneak off into the night. Unsure of how long you had to get away with it, you were pleased nonetheless with your two-for-one special on the pearls. Dick Grayson could catch you tomorrow for all you cared. Tonight was finally your night.


End file.
